Regina y Blanca (3x18, mi propia versión)
by CastleBabyFics
Summary: En esta tierna escena se narra la conversación que tuvieron Regina y Blanca en el 3x18, y he querido añadir una última secuencia que habría quedado muy bien en el capítulo...


- ¿Te echo una mano? -preguntó Mary Margaret entrando al salón de Regina, que estaba prácticamente destrozado después de la que habían montado con Cora.

Los demás estaban despidiendo a Whale en el porche.

- ¿No deberías estar en la cama reposando? -inquirió Regina con sorna, mientras recogía los cristales de la lámpara que se habían esparcido por el suelo.

- El doctor Whale acaba de irse. Me ha examinado a mí y al bebé. Parece ser que el cuerpo humano tolera bien las posesiones de fantasmas… Y me ha dicho que tengo una placenta fuerte, aunque, me resulta un poco repulsivo ¿Puedo? -dijo cogiendo una escoba para ayudarla a barrer los cristales. Regina se encogió de hombros con indiferencia- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? -preguntó tras un par de segundos de silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo que hay que hablar? -se incorporó para ir hasta la mesa y dejar allí lo que quedaba de lámpara- Oficialmente tienes una relación menos dañina con mi madre que yo. Y la mataste -añadió en un tono fingidamente acusador, como si eso fuera lo más importante.

Mary Margaret captó el sarcasmo de Regina mientras iba barriendo y se tranquilizó al percibir que estaba incluso tomándose casi a broma aquel fatídico acto. Regina se encontraba de espaldas a ella, y había tomado asiento. Estaba prácticamente agotada tras haber derrochado todo un potencial de magia para luchar contra el espíritu de su madre y proteger a Mary Margaret.

- Bueno, al menos sabemos que… nuestra historia es más complicada de lo que pensábamos -dijo Mary Margaret.

- Sé cuánto admirabas a Eva. Siento que hayas descubierto toda esa oscuridad en su pasado.

Mary Margaret dejó la escoba apoyada en el armario, y tras un suspiro se dirigió hacia Regina para sentarse junto a ella.

- No era la mujer que conocí. Me hace preguntarme qué pasó para hacerla cambiar. Supongo que nunca lo sabré.

- Bueno, nunca podremos conocer del todo nuestro pasado. Si lo hubiésemos sabido, probablemente no me habría tenido que pasar la vida entera intentado matarte -añadió en tono en cómico, y Mary Margaret la miró con gesto burlesco.

- Quizá habríamos encontrado algo por lo que pelearnos. Yo era una niña mimada…

- De tal palo tal astilla -le dijo Regina con comicidad. Mary Margaret soltó una risita.

- Creo que hemos malgastado el día atrapadas en nuestro pasado.

- Ahora podemos centrarnos en impedir que no tengamos futuro.

Conforme hablaban, Mary Margaret precibió que a Regina le brillaban los ojos.

- Zelena no va a ganar -dijo con su habitual optimismo-, no si nos unimos todos contra ella.

- La esperanza no es fácil cuando sé que tiene mi corazón -le rebatió Regina convencida de sus palabras. Sin poder evitarlo, su voz se quebró un poco al final de la frase y tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

- El cual vas a tener de vuelta, más fuerte que nunca. Eso es lo que significa ser más resistente -la tranquilizó Mary Margaret siempre con su aire de ilusión.

- También podría ser uno de sus trucos.

- Regina, he visto lo que la vida te ha lanzado. Y todavía sigues luchando contra la oscuridad, cada día que pasa. Tarde o temprano, tu corazón encontrará el camino hacia la felicidad.

- No suena posible -dijo Regina con un hilo de voz. Ya no pudo retener más las lágrimas que chispeaban en sus ojos desde hacía rato.

- Pero lo es -le animó Mary Margaret, mientras le envolvía la mano entre las suyas- Te conozco, y tienes sentimientos profundos. Con o sin corazón, sientes cosas con toda tu alma. No dejes que nada te retenga.

Regina soltó un leve suspiro, viendo cómo Mary Margaret le sonreía cálidamente. Después de todo por lo que le había hecho pasar, después de tantos años huyendo y sufriendo. Le agradeció sus palabras esbozando una media sonrisa, y se inclinó ligeramente para abrazarla. Mary Margaret no se esperaba ese repentino acto de su madrastra, y enseguida le correspondió el abrazo.

Transcurridos unos cuantos segundos, Regina se incorporó y se secó las lágrimas.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Regina soltó una risita burlona, con la voz todavía carraspeada por el cúmulo de emociones.

- A ti te lo voy a decir -le dijo con su habitual tono sarcástico. Mary Margaret sonrió.


End file.
